Rotisserie cooking is a style of roasting where meat is skewered on a spit—a long solid rod used to hold food—while it is being cooked over a fire in a fireplace or over a campfire, or an enclosed cooking device, such as a grill or smoker. One popular use of rotisserie cooking is with cylindrical or egg-shaped grilles and smokers, such as those known within the industry as Kamado grills, which utilize a dome-shaped cover over a cylindrical base. However, problems arise when a rotisserie spit is placed between the cover and the base, because the rotisserie spit prevents the cover from fully closing on the base, thereby allowing heat and smoke to escape from the grill. This loss in insulation quality of the grill decreases cooking temperatures, increases cooking time, and may result in an undesirable cooking system. Similarly, these rounded grills fail to provide other accoutrements for fine grilling, including baskets and diffusers.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.